happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Whammy Part I/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Double Whammy Part I. Note: All images are put in order. rollercoasterride.png|Of these eight characters, only three will be spared by the end... and one will die in the next chapter. DINGDONGBELL.png|"Ding!" the most imposibble thing on flippy.png|No wonder normal Flippy is so strong. Flippy okay.png|"Yay, you rang the bell!" Gg.png|"Here's your prize!" HandyFlippy.jpg|Flippy is unaware of Handy's disability. Handy angry.JPG|Handy is offended by Flippy's lack of awareness. nuuuuuuuuHANDYE.png|Handy got annoyed by Flippy. DURPEYEDS.png|Damn derp eye. (Or am I wrong?) isthislayeringerror.png|Yep, the show has begun. (Is this supposed to be layering error or am I wrong?) Untitled4hhh.png|God forbid something reminds Flippy of war. yepjustyep.png|A plane in the amusement park? Careful, Flippy. img-happytreefriendsdoublewhammypart-984.jpg|Flippy loses control... thedinoflipornot.png|Begin the flip out. (This scene looks like Flippy imitating a dinosaur to me, to be honest.) htfflippy.jpg|...and wouldn't you know it... Double_Whammy_flip_out.jpg|...he flips out. Flippy Flip-Out (1).PNG|Is this how Fliqpy would have/did handle a real bombing? 547311.jpg|Disco Bear about to have a not so funky fate. Flippy 1.png|Disco Bear realizes he's in danger. File:Discoded.png|But it's too late to run. Grenadegore.png|A grenade in the neck. discoblow.png|Disco Bear about to get blown up by the grenade. Discosion.png|The explosion of Disco Bear. manthisguyistough.png|Let's believe there is a landing veteran. Petuniaonaplane.png|Petunia enjoying her ride... for now. Whatisthat.png|"What is that?" File:Screenshot_double_whammy.png|Incoming veteran. Crus h.png|"Get ready to die!" NicolePoorPetunia.png|Poor Petunia. Propelloryanked.png|Fliqpy sure is strong. Ohnoflippy.png|Giggles sees Fliqpy. Untitled55555.png|One way to arm yourself. Itstoolatetorun.png|It's too late to run. Eyeballs.png|That's an eyesore! Eyein ju r y.png|Giggles' eyes get caught in plane's propeller. Pu l l.png|Poor Giggles. nastydeath.png|Why does this death seem so familiar? Fliqpy.png|"My work here is done!" Fliqpyparachute.png|Fliqpy opening a parachute. flaky is eating magnum gold.png|Flaky was eating Magnum Gold? scaredcorndog.png|Flaky's so scared that her head became more elevated! Yyyyyy.png|Flippy's back. Inconsistencies.png|For the first time, Flippy realizes what he's done. hqdefault46.jpg|Flippy has realized his problem. Doublewhammy.jpg|Time for a session with Dr. Lumpy. Dagger inkblot.png|You don't need to be Flippy to see a dagger. Worriedflippy.png|Worried Flippy. Bombinkblot.png|A bomb. Moreworriedflippy.png|Even more worried Flippy. Skullinkblot.png|A particularly scary inkblot. Hhhhf.png|Scared Flippy. Midtransformation.png|Flippy mid-transformation. Flippy Flip-Out (16).PNG|'That' is the creepiest face I've ever seen. Killthedoctor.png|Fliqpy targets the doctor. Fish.png|That fish doesn't like where this is going. Not today.png|"Not today, Fliqpy!" What was that for.PNG|"W-what was that for, doctor?!" Flippy Meditating.jpg|Flippy is meditating. You're done now!.PNG|"You're free to go now, Flippy." Backtothefair.png|Sure, Flippy's still allowed at the fair despite what happened earlier. Bowandarrows.png|Something catches his attention. HTF Moments - Flippy trying to not flip-out (TV S01 E13.2) 1.png|Trying not to flip. Arrow.png|Sniffles with a bow and arrow. HTF Moments - Flippy trying to not flip-out (TV S01 E13.2) 2.png|Aiming works better with your eyes open. Bullseye.png|Bullseye! HTF Moments - Flippy trying to not flip-out (TV S01 E13.2) 3.png|Will it work? HTF Moments - Flippy trying to not flip-out (TV S01 E13.2) 4.png|Success! img.jpg|A grenade and pineapples. HTF Moments - Flippy trying to not flip-out (TV S01 E13.2) 5.png|A bit harder. HTF Moments - Flippy trying to not flip-out (TV S01 E13.2) 6.png|Just do it again. HTF Moments - Flippy trying to not flip-out (TV S01 E13.2) 7.png|Still success. HTF Moments - Flippy trying to not flip-out (TV S01 E13.2) 8.png|But now he can't breathe. HTF Moments - Flippy trying to not flip-out (TV S01 E13.2) 9.png|Are you kidding me?! HTF Moments - Flippy trying to not flip-out (TV S01 E13.2) 10.png|"Too much!" HTF Moments - Flippy trying to not flip-out (TV S01 E13.2) 11.png|Hello again, Fliqpy. Untitled44tttt.png|Yep, figures. Flippy Flip-Out (2).PNG|Another one of Flippy's flip-outs. Flippy y.png|Fliqpy and his counterpart's enemy. Fliqpy chokes Mime.PNG|Force feeding. Yuck.png|Mime doesn't like the taste. Hhhhtttfff.png|Check out Fliqpy's new pin cushion. Gggguuuy7.png|Now to finish off the deer mime. Ifeelfunny.png|At least he can survive impalement. Ifeelfunny2.png|Mime before bursting into flames. burningmime.png|Mime is really talented to not scream from this. 2014-03-08 19.12.09~2.jpg|Mime's famous death. Whattodonow.png|What is Lumpy to do with his patient? Squeezetoy.png|Give him a toy, of course! Squeezetoy2.png|Squeeze. Squeezetoy3.png|He's feeling better already. Double Whammy.jpg|Nutty with a water gun. Balloonwater.png|Wow, Nutty has great aim, just like Sniffles. Almostflippingoutagain.png|Flippy almost flipping out again. Notcalm.png|"Must stay calm!" Toypops.png|The toy pops. Flippy Flip-Out (3).PNG|Flippy flips out once more. hqdefault45.jpg|Nutty about to be killed by Fliqpy. Run Nutty,Run!.png|"Oh no, he can't control himself!" Flippy grabs Nutty.PNG|Flippy grabs Nutty in preparation for his assault as a veteran. abouttopop.png|I guess Nutty hasn't heard of spitting the water out. Or swallowing it. Or closing his mouth. S2RYSWZ6eTQ5dkEx_o_happy-tree-friends-double-whammy-part-2.jpg|Flippy covered in brains and blood. Flippy with a teddy bear.png|A traumatized Flippy with a bear. Flippy is scared.PNG|This is what happens when you've read too many creepypastas on the internet. Hypnolumpy.png|"You are getting sleepy." Flippy's Dream (0).PNG|Through the dream meadow. Flippy's Dream (1).PNG|To where the penguins wait. Flippy's Dream (2).PNG|Time for a tea party. gargling.png|I guess this is the type of tea you're supposed to gargle. Flippy's Dream (3).PNG|Flippy is pleased. Flippy Asleep (1).PNG|Wake up! Flippy Awake.PNG|Reality check! Flippy Huh!.PNG|"Wha...? Was it just a dream...?" Chicken.jpg|Lumpy has flown the coop. Flippy Shrug.PNG|"Eh, whatever." Flippy Asleep (7).PNG|Is his job over? Flippy Asleep (2).PNG|Flippy sleeping; isn't he adorable? Flippy's Dream (4).PNG|The Penguins are back for more tea. Flippy's dreams are always so cute. Penguin's death.png|Until he shows up. Flippy Worried.PNG|Even in his dreamworld, there's no escaping his bloodlust. Fliqpyhand.png|"Avenge me!" Flippy had a nightmare.PNG|Looks like Flippy had a nightmare AND tore up his place at the same time! Overdose.png|Talk about overdose. Flippy encounters Fliqpy.PNG|That wasn't supposed to happen. Category:Image galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries